Express the decimal as a percent. $1.023$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.023 = \dfrac{102.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.023} = 102.3\%$ $102.3$ per hundred = $102.3$ per cent = $102.3$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.